Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Reflection/Chapter Three
The Intrepid is in orbit around Bajor as Admiral Martin is in the briefing room looking at the screen talking with General Weir. He's not wanting to go General John says as he looks at the screen. Damn it why does he have to be so stubborn about having a vacation anyway? General Weir says on the screen. Admiral Martin shrugs his shoulders. I have no clue Admiral Martin says as he looks at the screen. She rolls her eyes. In the house Kira looks at him. You all right? Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss turns to her. No, Starfleet thinks that Commander Madden isn't experienced enough to take command of the Intrepid while I am on shore leave and I don't like they way they treat Sarah says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. I understand how she feels Typhuss many Starfleet Admirals didn't think that Odo could be trusted as the chief of security of Deep Space 9 due to him because he used to work for the Cardassians during the Occupation of my world, I'm sure John is trying his best to get Sarah that command experience she's been ready for since she was your XO on board the original Intrepid Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I protect my crew, I didn't want my crew treated like this says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. At least John respects your crew Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss agrees with her. Yeah he does and so do my other friends but everyone doesn't like me says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him and hands him a glass of Bajoran springwine. Why you're loveable Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles at her and explains. Timothy Johnson hates me, his brother Thomas Johnson my former CO on the Zeus was killed in the Battle of Beloti Sector and he holds that against me, the doctors got to bridge they tried their best to save Thomas but his wound was too severe and he died in my arms says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. I didn't know that Commander Johnson had a brother Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah says Typhuss as he takes out a picture of Thomas and gives it to Kira. Kira looks at it. Wow they look alike Kira says as she looks at the picture and then at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah, I tried to make amends with Timothy 12 years ago he wouldn't even talk to me says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira puts her head on his shoulder. Give him more time he's feeling like he's lost his best friend Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss turns to her. He's had 36 years and blaming me isn't going to bring his brother back its time for him to move on says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. I know I was so mad at Damar for what he did to Ziyal and working with him to free Cardassia was hard for me to do but I had a mission and a job to do and that was to teach Damar and his rebels how to be resistance fighters Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Why are you telling me this, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. It's the one year since she died and it makes me feel better and you would of enjoyed her company Typhuss she was a very sweet girl and friendly and funny Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I'm sure I would have says Typhuss as he takes a drink of his Bajoran springwine and looks at Kira. Kira smiles at him. When Commander Johnson is ready he'll forgive you just don't push it Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and smiles. I won't, I have better things to worry about says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Meanwhile the Intrepid is at high warp on course for the Tok'ra distress signal that it picked up, on the bridge Commander Jenkins looks at her console. Sir we're approaching the sector Commander Jenkins says as she turns to Admiral Martin who is sitting in the chair while Commander Madden is next to him at the XO chair. Are you sure you don't want command? Admiral Martin says as he turns to Commander Madden. Commander Madden looks at him. You outrank me sir it's Starfleet regulations that a high ranking officer takes command of a starship Commander Madden says as he looks at him. Then Admiral Martin turns to Jenkins. Take us out of warp Commander Admiral Martin says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the helm. The Intrepid slows to impulse speed approaching a debris field from a Tok'ra starbase and several vessels. On the bridge Lieutenant O'Neill looks at her console. Sir sensors are picking up a massive armada of Wraith Hive ships heading our way Lieutenant Commander Sito says as she turns to him. Admiral Martin and Commander Madden turn to each other. RED ALERT! Admiral Martin shouts as the lights dimmed and klaxon sounds throughout the ship as the crew get to their battle stations. Commander Madden turns to Admiral Martin and nods. HELM HARD ABOUT BRING HER AROUND 180 degrees take us back into warp Commander Madden says as he looks at her. She goes to work on the console as the ship shakes hard under fire as sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles and MSD screen as the lights flicker. We've lost warp drive Commander Jenkins says as she turns to both Commander Madden and Admiral Martin. Both the Admiral and Commander get worried.